Home Alone : Survival Experience
by kasia pietraszewska
Summary: Jennifer has just moved to a new town . She managed to be left alone for a week . But what happens when she's out of money and her parents won't come back soon ? What will she do ? How wil l she survive ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! This is a story based on 'Home Alone' but it's a little bit different than the movie.**_

**I hope you'll give it a chance .**

_****The story is from **__**Jennifer's point of view**__** .****_

**Full summary**

Jennifer is a regular teenager . Well... almost a regular . She's has no siblings and no friends . She wants to do many things in her life. But there's one thing she wants the most. She don't care about anything else. She just want one thing to happen . She don't want friends , she don't care about parents , the only thing she wants is to have someone that loves her . A boyfriend.

Jennifer's parents decided to move to Arizona . She wasn't sad at all. Nothing kept her where she was, no friends and no boyfriend . She was pleased to move . She tried to be optimistic and believe that everything would be better.

She didn't knew what will happen in Arizona . She didn't expect that she would change .

She had no idea what adventures waited for her .

**Chapter 1**

We have moved to Arizona a week ago. However , here didn't feel like home . I couldn't get used to the house and I thought I never would. My night is full of worry . I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason . I get out of bed and just walk up and down the stairs. It's a miracle I didn't fall . I didn't even turn on a light, because I couldn't find the switch. And not only that, I wanted to find the kitchen but I couldn't. However I found the bathroom. But I'll get used to it someday.

When I woke up in the morning, I went downstairs and surprisingly I found the kitchen easily . I went in and saw my parents studying all these maps that were on the table . They hadn't yet decided where in Switzerland would they go . I just hope mom will allow me to spend the week alone. I just don't want to spend holidays with my parents anymore. I stood there thinking about my misery and didn't realise that they were staring at me .

"Good morning ." greeted me my dad that was sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning ." I said sad.

"Maybe you mean 'good morning ' ?" asked my mom and stared at me .

"Yes. So did you consider the deal I offered you ?" I asked hopefully.

"What deal ?" he asked interested.

"You see... our daughter wants to spend this week that we're going to Switzerland on her own. In a new town !"

"Hm , and why is it a deal ?" he asked even more interested.

"If you leave me alone for a week, I'll go to this stupid wedding that you want me to go."

"Watch your language my lady." she told me .

"My brother's wedding is not stupid Jennifer." he said calmly.

"Whatever... So? Do we have a deal?"

"Maybe ." he answered and turned to look at my mom.

"No , no and no. Why did you say maybe? Are you mad ? I won't leave her alone !"

"If Jennifer won't come to the wedding, my brother is going to kill us . You know that."

"Pff... And how will she manage on her own?"

"I'll find a way !" I yelled and almost dropped my bowl full of milk and cereals .

"Hey watch out with the milk! Can't you just sit like a normal person. You have to stand and eat ? " she asked me and looked at dad. "See? She will destroy the house the first day. And we just moved here !"

"Could you stop worrying for a second ? I'm 17 years old , damn it !" I burst out . I was sick of mom telling me to be carefull with the new house . Ok ... we just moved. So what ?

"Stop swearing Jennifer, or you will be grounded ." he warned me and turned to mom. " She'll be just fine . Come on."

Mom sat for about 15 minutes thinking. It was complete silence . I just hoped she could trust me more. I'm not a babe anymore.  
>For my relief, she sighed and said . "Ok."<p>

I felt so happy that I just wanted to yell with joy but I stopped myself just in time. I didn't want them to know how I was waiting forward to it, so I just said. "Great."

"Are you sure about that, Jennifer? Don't you want to see Switzerland ? It's beautiful there in winter." he asked to make sure.

"Yep... I'm pretty sure that's what I want ."

* * *

><p>The next day<br>2nd December

My alarm clock was ringing and ringing . I was too tired to close it . When I got sick of the sound I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was sleeping in this huge room. I thought I was still back home . I thought we hadn't moved. But I quickly came back to reality. So I got out of bed and hit the alarm clock. I was mad that I woke up so early . I sat there trying to remember why I set the alarm clock so early. But I just couldn't remember. Suddenly I heard a sound from downstairs . "What the hell?!" I thought .

After a while I heard my dad screaming. "Jennifer? Are you coming to say goodbye?"

"Goodbye ?!" I thought. "What the hell is he talking about?" The anger has past and the anxiety and curiosity has taken his place. So, I went downstairs to see what's happening.

I suddenly halted . I have seen the luggages lying on the floor. At that moment I got a flashback .  
>"You have already packed your staff?" I asked with a little bit of anxiety in my voice.<p>

"Yes." he answered and smiled at me. "Oh I would forgot. I have to give you money. " he remembered and pulled his wallet out of his pocket . He gave me 150 $ . I thought they were too much for just a week. He saw my reaction and told me. " I gave you some more just in case something happens. But I think you'll be fine ."

"Just don't spend the money in Junk Food. You should eat vegetables and fruits." advised me mom.

"I know mom. "

"Ok... So we're leaving Jennifer. Don't forgot to lock the door every day and especially at night." he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek .

"And don't lose your keys !" she smiled and hugged me too tight for me to breathe.

"Mom ! Mom. I can't breathe." I said breathless. She left me and I saw tears on her eyes. I just couldn't stop myself from feeling sad about her. If I was her, I think I would feel the same.

"Oh don't cry. " he told and put his hand on mom's arm. "Come on, we have to go. Jennifer? Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, yes. I am going to be just fine."

"Ok . Bye." both exclaimed .

"Yeah, bye! Have a nice weekend!"

"Thank you. You too. If you need anything call the hotel or our cell phones ." said my mom.

"See you on Sunday !" he told me and left the house with mom. As the taxi drove off , I felt relieved that everything happened like I planned. Mom has agreed to leave me alone . I wouldn't have achieve that if dad hadn't agreed at first . I have told him about the deal a few days before and luckily, he had agreed. So we set this little plan. He acted like it was the first time he heard about that and mom bought it. So everything went as planned .

I was at last alone !

_**That's it ! Please send me a review if you like it so far.**_

_**I guarantee that it is going to be an amazing story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : A great day

4th December  
>10 o'clock in the morning.<p>

I was walking up and down the stairs wondering what should I do next. I was sick of being bored . I was just so sick of ,kind of, Everything . I had no idea what to do... "And I have this awful headache !" I muttered angrily. Yesterday I've been watching tv All day... And what's the worst ?! I was eating because I was bored . It was so awful... And it's going to be like that today too. I can't handle another day like this ... "I can't stand another 4 days of this shit." I whined and run to put a jacket on .

I slammed the door of the house and started walking down the road. I had really no idea where I was going . But I prefered to think that I was going to the supermarket . My dad did show me where the supermarket was , so I couldn't just forget it . "I am sure I will find it ..." I assured myself .

* * *

><p>I was wandering around the town hopelessly. I was kind of lost... I just didn't want to admit it. "Don't be ridiculous Jennifer ! You know were you are . Of course you know." I muttered to myself . But I decided that it was useless, so I turned around to walk back home .<p>

"Hey! Watch out ! You can't turn like that in the middle of the pavement !" yelled to me a guy that I almost knocked over .

"Sorry ... I didn't see you there."

"That's because you didn't even bother to look before you turned ..."

I just stared down , a little bit humiliated . "I'm sorry..." I repeated .

He just sat there, speechless, looking at me with this strange look. Like he wanted to kill me . After a second he just passed beside me telling nothing and left.

"Well that was not good ." I said confused. "He looked so furious. Why would anyone be so furious? I just bumped into him that's all . Big deal ! So what ?" I thought .

"Asshole..." I sighed.

* * *

><p>As I was walking back home ,or at least I thought I was , I was thinking about that guy that hit me ,about 3 hours earlier.<br>He was cute, in some way and a little bit curt , actually a lot... I didn't change my mind about him being an asshole ... However I have to admit that I would easily fall in love with him. But I probably would never see him again. So I tried to think about something else . As I was thinking about the exams that we are going to right after winter holidays , I turned at the corner.

"Ouch ! " I screamed with pain as I fell down .

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you." said a guy and helped me stand up. I raised my head and I saw that guy ... Again !

"You again ?" he asked me furious, AGAIN.

I thought I wouldn't stare down again and I would answer back. "Yes... Do you have a problem ?"

"Honestly ? Yes . I would like if you didn't bump into me all the time ." he whined and passed beside me .

"Excuse me ?! I am talking to you."

"What?"

"You should look before you turn at the corner ...!"

"Unlike you , I did look. But I saw no one... ! Maybe, if you were higher, I would notice you !" he said and left.

I was completely shocked ... No one has ever called me short ! And I am pretty tall ! "You Asshole !" I yelled and turn around to see him. But he has just disappeared . Instead of him there was an old couple staring at me .

"Sorry " I apologised and started running .

* * *

><p>After a little bit I ,luckily, realised where I was ... So after a few minutes I was in front of my house.<p>

"That's a really great day ." I said ironically. "It could not get worser ." I whined and started searching in my pockets . I searched in my jean pockets and in my jacket pockets. "What the ...? You have to be kidding ! Oh that's just great ! Then I was wrong, it can get worser. " I smiled angrily .

I continued searching my pockets but nothing . So, I sat outside the house , on the stairs waiting and waiting.

"Ok... So what now ? " I asked myself.

I didn't know what to do . I didn't know what Should I do. "Ok... let's see. I'll start with what I know for sure : My keys are in the house ." I said and sat silent for a second thoughtful . "But what if they are not ? What if they slipped out of my pocket, when I fell? This stupid guy ! Couldn't he just look in front of him ?!"

I stood up and run down the road , and started going back to the spot I have fell .

* * *

><p>"Pfff... " I sighed . Ok here is the spot ,so where are my keys ? I started looking on the road but there was no sign of them. "Oh... That can't be good ."<p>

I could do nothing but call mom . It was the last thing that I would do and the last thing I wanted to do . "If I call, I will be grounded for at least a year!" I said angrily at myself and walked back home.

When I stood out of my door, I searched once again my pockets... And then I had a brainwash ! "Damn it Jennifer ! How couldn't you think of that ?" I said and went towards the back side of the house.

"Say that I left the keys at home ... That means that I obviously didn't lock the doors... Which means that the kitchen's door is unlocked ! So I can come inside ... and everything is going to seem like nothing has happened." I exclaimed hopefully .

I reached the door and pushed it . "Oh thanks God , it's open ! Let's hope there is no burglar inside ..."

When I finally checked every room for burglars I put down the frying pan and throw myself at the couch .

"I hate being alone !"


End file.
